


ОТ УЛЫБКИ СТАНЕТ...

by LazyRay



Category: Peacemaker Kurogane
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1347316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вот он сидит, как ни в чем не бывало, с беззаботностью и невинностью кошки, хорошо пообедавшей какой-нибудь бедной птичкой. Страшный хищник под нежной шерсткой, но кто вспоминает о птичке, когда рядом возникает такое пушистое чудо? Рука так и тянет погладить...</p>
            </blockquote>





	ОТ УЛЫБКИ СТАНЕТ...

Соджи улыбнулся.  
Хиджиката грозно покосился на него и нахмурился. Оките стало смешно: вчера, небось, не так глядели на него! Окита повернулся к Кондо-сан, тот тоже улыбался. Хиджиката хмурился. Окита прижал обе ладони к губам. Не помогало: смех все равно рвался наружу. И чем больше хмурился Хиджиката, тем хуже получалось скрывать веселье. Окита опустил голову, укрываясь за занавесом темных волос. Не помогало. Наконец, он поднялся, стараясь обращать на себя поменьше внимания, и начал прокрадываться к выходу, уже начиная тихонько хихикать. Незаметно уйти не получилось, да и когда Окита не привлекал к себе внимания?   
\- Соджи! – прорычал Хиджиката.  
Окита не выдержал и с хохотом выбежал прочь из комнаты.  
\- Вернись немедленно!  
Куда там! И след простыл.  
Избегать Хиджикату удавалось до самого вечера. Надо дать остыть взъяренному господину демону, но ждать дольше будет уже неразумно. Лучше всего поговорить с ним вечером, когда Хиджиката устанет... и у него уже не будет сил ругаться. Так что, когда стемнело, Окита устроил засаду на большого зверя Хиджикату-сан, устроившись на энгове неподалеку от комнаты своей жертвы. Небо быстро синело, приобретая глубину и таинственность, и когда оно прибрело оттенок глаз Окиты, за поворотом раздались знакомые тяжелые шаги. Устал, и не просто устал, а вымотан почти до предела. Окита улыбнулся: он всегда был последней каплей для Тошизо. Шаги приблизились, и вот из-за поворота показался сам Хиджиката. Остановился, увидев «мирно отдыхающего» Окиту, тяжело вздохнул и даже чуть ссутулился, сдаваясь. Окита повернул к нему улыбающееся лицо: он уже выиграл, даже не начав бой, и оба знали это. Хиджиката невольно огляделся: они были совершенно одни.  
\- Давай ты будешь мучить меня завтра? – проворчал он.  
Окита сделал широкие глаза:  
\- О чем вы, Хиджиката-сан?  
Хиджиката вздохнул еще раз.  
  
Вот он сидит, как ни в чем не бывало, с беззаботностью и невинностью кошки, хорошо пообедавшей какой-нибудь бедной птичкой. Страшный хищник под нежной шерсткой, но кто вспоминает о птичке, когда рядом возникает такое пушистое чудо? Рука так и тянет погладить... Хиджиката едва успел удержаться: его пальцы очень хорошо знали, как приятно прикасаться к этим длинным распущенным волосам... Не сейчас. Сейчас ему полагалось быть сердитым.   
Он даже не колебался, опускаясь на еще теплые доски веранды рядом с Соджи. Конечно, проклятый котенок улыбается. Хиджиката знал, что у него нет ни шанса, но повернулся, сердито хмуря брови – чтобы замереть очарованным. В глубине этих широко распахнутых глаз отражались звезды. Никогда у Хиджикаты не хватит слов, чтобы описать эти глаза. Никогда не хватит времени, чтобы налюбоваться ими. Времени и так слишком мало, но он не будет думать об этом.  
\- Хиджиката-сан?  
Его имя привычной скороговоркой с этих губ. Хиджиката задумчиво переместил взгляд ниже. Возможно, он не так уж устал сегодня, как думал. Возможно, у Соджи есть шанс добиться прощенья. Хотя... когда это Соджи требовалось его прощенье? Хитрый дьяволенок и так знает, что Хиджиката не способен долго сердиться на него.  
Небо темнело, и с ним темнели глаза Соджи. Или это в них отражается желание, разгорающееся в самом Хиджикате? Вот почему он знает, что ему не стоит глядеть в эти глаза, так близко, так долго. Они мгновенно возжигают в нем страсть, и они все замечают, эти глаза! Вот и улыбка исчезла с лица Соджи, взгляд посерьезнел.   
\- Хиджиката-сан...   
Соджи называет его по-прежнему официально, но теперь в его голосе призывом звучит «Тошизо».  
Хиджиката вскочил на ноги, наплевав на усталость. Протянул руку. Соджи взглянул на него снизу вверх, в этом взгляде уже не было ничего невинного; и поднял обе руки. Хиджиката быстро поднял его на ноги – легкий, как перышко, его Соджи!   
По-прежнему никого вокруг.  
Хиджиката втолкнул Соджи к себе в комнату и задвинул за собой дверь.


End file.
